Noche de Tormenta
by UchihaDiana
Summary: One-Shot. Odiaba estar sola, odiaba la tormenta que azotaba con fuerza, odiaba a Leverrier quien suplía a su hermano, pero de entre todo eso, amaba sentir el apoyo indirecto que Kanda le proporcionaba ¡Kanda x Lenalee! ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Hola! Pues aquí me tienen reeditando éste pequeño One-shot de -Man más específicamente ¡De la dulce Lenalee y el sexy de Kanda! 8D**

**Vaya, debo decir que éste es de los fics más populares que he hecho, estoy feliz ;w;**

**Aclaraciones: -Man no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino (Idea original), editorial Shueisha (Distribuidora del Manga), Osamu Nabeshima (Director de anime), el estudio Tokyo Movie Shinsha (Estudio de animación) y la cadena televisiva TV Tokyo. Yo solo los tomó por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo**

**Agradecimientos a: Apple_Rin (x5), Hikari Hye, KagomeHb, Sherrice Adjani, Iana, lupita-chan, Roshio Asakura, Artemis K. Wolf, chadri-chan, RoseCross, Ike x Pit FAN, Antoinette Gray, Koto Miharu y lucylovegood**

**¡Son los mejores! Y a los nuevos lectores... ¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

~Noche de Tormenta~

Se encontraba encerrada en la inmensa oscuridad de su habitación, escuchaba con horror como los pasos iban y venían, abrazó una de las almohadas de su cama en busca del consuelo que no le podían dar sus amigos; maldijo el momento en que su amado nii-san recibió la orden directa del inspector Leverrier de ir a China para tratar asuntos confidenciales con el jefe de rama Bak Chang mientras que él se quedaría supliéndolo al mando de la Orden

Estaba aterrorizada, por momentos le faltaba el aire, ese hombre sería el trauma de toda su vida, el imponente sonido de las botas del pelicastaño no dejaba de sonar, estaba segura que era él; la sección científica no salía de la oficina mientras que tres cuartos de los buscadores se encontraban apoyando a los exorcistas en sus misiones y recolectando información de posibles fenómenos relacionados con la Inocencia. Grito asustada al caer un rayo iluminando su habitación de una luz blanca, la luz de las antorchas fuera de la habitación se apago así como la luz eléctrica de los demás pisos

-"_Pobres de los chicos, están trabajando sin luz"-_ pensó con lástima, en diferentes circunstancias ya se encontraría llevando velas y varias tazas de café pero el miedo era más fuerte que ella

Los pasos continuaban escuchándose –"¿_Acaso me está vigilando_?"- pensó, los sonidos del cielo enfurecido se oyeron con más fuerza alterándola aun más. Llego un momento en que no lo soporto, salió corriendo por el pasillo con la poca iluminación que proporcionaban una que otra antorcha encendida, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse por las lagrimas que se asomaban de ellos

Quiso doblar en una esquina chocando violentamente con alguien, el impacto la arrojo con fuerza hacia tras, rápidamente la persona con la que había chocado la tomo por los hombros evitando así que cayera

-¡P-Perdón!- se disculpo rápidamente inclinando la cabeza

-Che, que molestia- respondió la otra persona, la china reconoció inmediatamente la voz alzando la mirada

-¿Kanda, no estabas en una misión?- cuestiono aun con ojos llorosos

-Acabo de regresar… ¿tú?- respondió con frialdad tras breves segundos

-Um, yo no obtuve ninguna misión-

-No me refiero a eso, estas llorando- aclaro al ver las lagrimas de la pelinegra

-Ah, eso- musito desviando la vista del japonés, pronto los pasos lentos y tenebrosos resonaron detrás de ella

-Oh Kanda, veo que regresaste- comento Leverrier mirando al mayor de los exorcistas, desvió su mirada del pelinegro para ver a la joven –¿Lenalee, qué haces afuera de tu habitación? Debes regresar, si tu Inocencia es el Corazón no puedes estar sola… ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?- añadió alzando la voz al ver que ella solo lo miraba con temor

-Si ese es el problema entonces se quedara conmigo- intervino Kanda haciendo que ambos lo miraran sorprendidos –Si las Dark Boots son el Corazón, entonces solo un exorcista la puede cuidar-

-¿Y qué pasará con Komui sí se entera de que su hermana pasó la noche contigo?-

-Komui no hará nada en mi contra si es inteligente, y si lo hace, lo pagará- contesto con astucia y una sonrisa de superioridad adornando su rostro –Vamos- ordeno dirigiéndose a Lena. Ella observo la seria e irritada mirada del inspector, con rapidez tomo a Kanda del brazo perdiéndose entre los pasillos

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- inquirió la pelinegra una vez que se encontraron lejos

-¿Es tu peor pesadilla, no? Deberías de estar agradecida- respondió sin mirarla

-B-Bueno si… um, gracias- balbuceo apenada con un leve carmín en sus mejillas

Siguieron en silencio hasta la habitación del mayor, en cuanto se vio dentro de ésta Kanda le indico sentarse en la cama mientras él se cambiaba el uniforme con la luz de solo dos velas

-Si ya quieres dormir hazlo- comento el pelinegro mientras miraba a la chica por un espejo existente en la habitación

-¿Pero y tu, dónde vas a dormir?-

-Ya me las arreglaré-

-No… esta es tu habitación, tú deberías dormir en la cama-

-No lo haré, hazlo tú-

_-"Si será terco"-_ pensó mientras sonreía –Esta bien, pero como no hay más lugar donde puedas estar… compartiremos la cama ¿vale?- propuso sonriente mientras un sonrojo aun más fuerte se asomaba por sus mejillas captando la atención del moreno

-Komui se moriría si se entera de que pasaste la noche durmiendo al lado de un hombre- menciono girándose a verla fijamente

-No hay problema, si se lo explico lo entenderá, además, tu eres muy fuerte y puedes destruir cuantos Komurines invente-

-Si eso es lo que quieres…- suspiro resignado al tiempo que terminaba de cepillar su cabello, poco a poco se metió entre las cobijas situándose al lado de la chica. Permanecieron despiertos un buen rato debido a los nervios, afuera el cielo rugía sonoramente

-Ésta tormenta ya lleva dos semanas- se quejo la pelinegra rompiendo el silencio y temblando con cada rayo que caía

-Che, ciertamente es muy molesto- chasqueo Kanda –¿Tienes miedo, verdad?- pregunto al sentir el temblor de la chica

-¿Eh? Yo… um, si- admitió casi en un susurro

-Siempre les has temido- recordó mirando el techo sumido en sus memorias

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

_Se podía ver a la pequeña exorcista de más o menos diez años de edad, traía el cabello suelto y lucía un blusón en color rosa, estaba llorando __sentada en el piso y apoyando su espalda en la pared_

_-Che, que ruidosa eres, ¿por qué estás llorando?- pregunto el pelinegro de doce años_

_-Me perdí, además no me gustan las tormentas- contesto entrecortadamente por el llanto_

_-Que infantil-_

_-¡Eres muy malo!- chillo hundiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas_

_-De acuerdo, vamos- suspiro tras breves segundos_

_-¿A dónde?-_

_-A tu habitación- respondió tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara. Tan solo en el trayecto la pequeña hermana del supervisor se sobresalto con cada uno de los rugidos del cielo grisáceo mientras que Kanda se mantenía en silencio_

_-Ya llegamos- anuncio el pelinegro –Yo me marcho- añadió dando media vuelta para irse_

_-¡E-Espera Kanda-kun!- pidió tomándolo del brazo para impedir que se fuera_

_-¿Qué?- pregunto con extrañeza ante el sufijo "kun"_

_-Q-Quédate conmigo… por favor… por lo menos hasta que me duerma- pidió apenada_

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

-Recuerdo que siempre te pedía quedarte conmigo- menciono Lenalee sonriendo –Um, ¿te puedo abrazar, Kanda?-

-Hn… haz lo que quieras- contesto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Gracias- sonrió. Poco a poco se acerco al pelinegro posando su brazo derecho en la cintura y su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor, él por otra parte movió su brazo derecho alrededor del hombro de la chica mientras que el izquierdo lo mantenía apoyado bajo su cabeza

-Buenas noches… Kanda-kun- susurro Lena antes de quedar inmersa en el mundo de los sueños

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Finalmente tras dos semanas el sol volvió a asomarse en lo alto del cielo, la lluvia había comenzado el día en que Leverrier llego al cuartel de la Orden y terminaba el día en que Komui regresaba

-¡Ya volví!- anuncio emocionado el supervisor entrando en el departamento de la sección científica

-Bienvenido a casa, nii-san-

-¡LENALEE-CHAN, TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!- chillo aun más emocionado al tiempo que se lanzaba contra ella en un efusivo abrazo –Hn… ¡Pero más vale que ningún pulpo se haya atrevido a tocar a mi dulce y tierna Lenalee!-

-Supervisor Komui- llamo en tono burlón el inspector -¿Qué pensaría si le dijera que su hermana pasó la noche con el exorcista Yuu Kanda?-

-¡¿QUEEE? ¡¿LENALEE-CHAN, VERDAD QUE ES UNA MENTIRA?- vocifero el mayor de los Lee llorando a mares cual magdalena

-Eto… um, no- respondió temerosa de la reacción de su hermano a la vez que una gotita resbalaba por su sien

-… ¡AAAH!- grito dramáticamente asustado al personal del departamento -¡KANDA! ¡ERES UN MALDITO PULPO PERVERTIDO!-


End file.
